Little Bird
by tigers-snipers-and-rifles
Summary: Ever since the incident on the roof of St. Bart's and being taken into his former sniper's care after suffering brain damage, Jim has still always trusted Sebastian. Until that trust is broken by a different incident and Sebastian doesn't seem to be the man that Jim always thought he was. {MorMor} Warnings: sexual/physical abuse, rape.


Jim would have never expected Sebastian to abuse his vulnerability, no. The sniper would never so much as dare to lay a single finger on him as far as he was concerned. He couldn't tell when it had started because he hadn't been aware of it at first, but now it was clear to him. Sebastian's soft words, his gentleness and understanding after what had happened to him on the roof of St. Bart's - not that he could remember any of that, of course - was all a lie. Everything he did was a dirty little trick of his to get Jim to believe he was a man of innocence, so sweet and considerate that butter would melt on his tongue with every word he spoke.

In the bath, it was normal to have Sebastian's tender hands lavishing him with soap. When the other man had pulled him into his lap for a cuddle, yet another trick. When Jim climbed into his bed in the middle of the night and Sebastian comforted him, scared after having another nightmare, just a mind game of make believe.

But not this time. No, this time it was a completely different matter.

Jim hadn't bothered mentioning anything about it for weeks, despite it happening countless nights in a row now. He was too scared to say anything, unable to find the right words or figure out how to explain it. It didn't stop Sebastian from coming into his bedroom in the middle of the night when he thought he was sleeping though, his once gentle hands roaming his petite form and grabbing at him, rutting against him until his hard member was aching for some sort of release.

Tonight was just like any other night and as usual, Jim lay awake and accepted it without any protestation, incapable of making himself fight back to stop it.

His bedroom door shut silently as the sniper walked in, his silhouette barely visible in the dark. He crossed the room and was beside Jim in an instant, bringing him close into a spooning position. Then the hands started, creeping their way up his shirt as calloused fingers danced across his chest, twisting the soft nubs of his nipples until they were long and hard.

His hand descended south, running down his abdomen until it reached the hem of his pyjama bottoms. Then it went further, slipping under the waistband of his boxers as warm fingers curled around his cock and gripped tight. Sebastian began slowly moving his hand to stroke him, and Jim couldn't help but whine helplessly. Sebastian heard it, but didn't stop.

"Shh," he quietly hushed him, pressing small kisses to Jim's neck. "I won't hurt you, little bird." The sniper took the other's earlobe between his teeth, sucking and nibbling at it so his breath tickled and caused the hairs to stand up on the back of the Irishman's neck.

Jim didn't so much as dare speak, wishing it to end as his body remained frozen to the one position, refusing to give in to the taller man's touch.

But it didn't end. Sebastian continued until Jim was as hard as him, then he proceeded to force his top and bottoms off as well as his own without hesitation up to the point where both men were entirely exposed. Jim shivered from the sudden cold, though he didn't have much time to feel sorry for himself before Sebastian was forcing his arousal down his throat, causing him to choke and splutter as he tried to take it all in at once.

"That's it." Sebastian praised with a soft groan, lacing his fingers through Jim's hair, tugging roughly as he pulled him closer and thrust his hips to fuck the other's mouth. Tears pricked at the edge of Jim's eyes as he tried to get used to the painful feeling without any hope, constantly choking and gasping for air any time the sniper allowed him a short break.

"Sebby... p-please," he whimpered, receiving another mouthful of Sebastian's cock to shut him up. "N-No m-more."

"Don't cry, Kitten," Sebastian murmured his response, his tone soft and delicate. He carefully wiped the tears from Jim's eyes, halting any further movements. Jim expected it to be over, for the sniper to spare him, but he was wrong. Sebastian abruptly had him lying on his back, pinning him down by his chest with one hand. "I'll be gentle." he promised.

His lips made contact with Jim's skin, sucking a large bruise onto his hip, teeth grazing over his collarbone, and before long, they were brutally pressing down on the other's lips, tongue delving into Jim's mouth to explore and travelling further down his throat so Jim choked even more. Sebastian had promised him he would be gentle. This was far from it.

The sniper grabbed his ankles and pulled Jim closer towards him, positioning himself at his entrance without preparation and then pushing inside the other man. Jim cried out in pain at the sudden intrusion, his entrance clutching tightly around the other's length as he harshly thrust into him with power blows. "S-Sebby..." Jim desperately clawed at his chest to make him stop, his eyes welling up from the frustration of not being strong enough to get Sebastian off him. "Jim sore." he protested, attempting to push him off.

He was met with a rough slap to the cheek which only made him feel worse, shocked Sebastian had hit him. He never did, nor had he done before. Jim cupped his cheek and met the other's cold eyes, warning him not to do it again. His eyes were emotionless, unforgiving, showing no sympathy for what he was doing whatsoever.

Jim let his arms drop by his sides, trying to ignore the pain that erupted with every savage thrust. He shut his eyes tightly, surprised when Sebastian pulled out. With one swift movement he was on his hands and knees, then the sniper was forcing himself back into him. Jim only continued to cry harder, unable to stop the tears from pooling down his cheeks.

"Shut up." Sebastian snarled, his hand locking with Jim's neck as he ruthlessly shoved his face into the pillow and held him there. Jim fought to get back up, weakly clawing at the covers for air. He couldn't breathe properly like this.

It didn't seem Sebastian was going to be letting go any time soon as he buried himself deeper inside the Irishman, his loud moans drowning out the sound of Jim's muffled cries and whines. It wasn't long before he flipped Jim back over, his eyes now red and face screwed up in pain. The sniper didn't acknowledge it and only continued to thrust, eyes locked intently on the other man's dark orbs.

"N-No, Sebby..." Jim choked on his own words, eyes welling up more. He dug his nails into the other's shoulder as hard as he could, but to no avail. Instead, he was met with another harsh slap and Sebastian scolding him.

"Stop that." he growled, gripping Jim's wrists and pinning them above his head. Jim struggled hopelessly, thrashing his legs in hope that it would work. Unfortunately it didn't, though that didn't stop him from trying.

"Jim sore!" he shouted, his vision blurry from the tears. He couldn't do anything but just lie there and accept the pain. The sniper's thrusts got wilder as he got closer to hitting his climax, then with an ear piercing cry of the other man's name he came hard and fast inside him, his body trembling from the orgasm.

Sebastian then leaned over Jim so it created more friction between them, stopping at his ear. "Come for me." he whispered softly, removing a hand from around Jim's wrist to grab hold of his cock and pump it roughly. He ignored the protests and cries from the other man until he managed to get him to reach his own peak, watching closely as Jim's seed spilled onto his chest.

The blonde pulled out once he was satisfied, panting from the exertion as his eyes raked over Jim. The man was still crying, sniffing constantly as he lay in the position he had been left in. "You're all right now," he cooed, hand brushing over Jim's cheek where he had slapped it. "Get some sleep, little bird." With that, he got up and silently left the room the way he had entered it, leaving Jim to curl up into a ball and whimper helplessly into the damp pillow, his backside involuntarily abused and sore.


End file.
